The Fires of Hades
by SuperGeek3
Summary: Link seems to be one of the few people still alive when Ganondorf unleashes his newest and most destructive weapon yet, the H-bomb, on all of Hyrule.  Now Link must journey to find the legendary Ocarina of Time to reverse this disaster.  AU. R&R.


**~First off, this is an AU story. The land of Hyrule includes the mainland and the ocean regions (Great Sea). Secondly, to any **_Lost Land of the Kokiri _**readers, I'm REALLY sorry about the waiting. Writers block is a pain. Hopefully it will be up soon(knock on wood). Please enjoy!~ **

Standing in front of the ornate door to his throne room, Ganondorf ran a darkly tanned hand through his disorderly red hair and smoothed out his pajamas. '_Why do they need me so late at night? An evil king needs his sleep, you know,'_ he thought as he pushed open the doors.

Koume and Kotake hovered above the heads of about ten of Ganondorf's most trusted Gerudo, a few of which started to giggle at the sight of their king in his sleeping attire. Ganon quickly silenced them with a glare, and then turned his attention to the witches.

"We have recently come back from Death Mountain and Dragon Roost like you requested, Lord Ganondorf," Koume began.

"Twas a lot of work, but we feel we have developed the weapons you ordered."

Nodding slightly, Ganondorf asked, "How powerful are they?"

"More powerful than anything ever produce by mankind," Kotake said. "Supercharged ions of magma, when dropped, will react violently with each other, releasing fire to burn, heat to melt, and radiation to poison. We call it an H-Bomb. We expect that by sundown tomorrow we can launch the bombs."

An evil smile stretched under his large nose, Ganon simply replied 'perfect' before breaking out into a fit of mad laughter.

* * *

Impa patted Princess Zelda's back sympathetically as the young ruler leaned over the side of her ship, feeling queasy.

"I know you don't like sailing Princess, but it'll be over soon."

After losing her lunch, Zelda turned to Impa and said, "Don't like? More like absolutely despise! As soon as we get back to the mainland, I'm hiring someone to do these routine checks on the island provinces for me. I hate only one thing in the world, and that's sailing."

Impa merely rolled her eyes, which lingered on the sun, on its way down for the day. "How much longer until we land at Outset Island?" she asked the captain.

"An hour at most, ma'am."

Impa looked back at Zelda, who had curled up on a chair, and considered her options.

'_The princess has been having strange dreams lately… Her ancestors used to have visions of evil as well, but what if she doesn't possess that same power? Then again, what if she does? If her dreams are correct, we don't want to be caught in any of the towns and villages…'_

"Delay our landing for a few more hours. Go wherever or do whatever you want Captain, but don't go near any of the main islands. I've got a bad feeling about today…"

* * *

Ganondorf paced wildly back and forth, thinking.

"Sir," one of the gerudo said, "you might want to make up your mind soon if you want to launch."

He sighed, and went with his gut. "Okay Aviel. Set in the coordinates for Kakariko, Ordon, Windfall, and Outset and have them launch in about an hour, at 5 o'clock. Send another, weaker bomb to destroy the castle at the same time. Then, tomorrow at noon, drop a final bomb on Hyrule Field."

Most of the Gerudo just blankly stared at him, questioning their Lord's logic.

"Wiping out the villages first means less people to oppose me. Destroying the castle will get rid of the pesky royal family. And the final bomb on the field will allow for mass agony not death to the citizens of Castle Town. We don't exactly want to kill all of our slaves, do we?"

The women nodded in agreement.

Ganondorf began to smile his gruesome smile. "Soon, all of Hyrule will be mine!" to which he quickly added, "-I mean ours!" when he received threatening looks from his followers.

* * *

"Good job today, Link," Fado said, locking up his barn. "What do ya think: should we milk the goats tomorrow?"

Stroking his horse's mane, Link replied, "Definitely. I know I for one haven't had cheese in a while."

Fado laughed. "Alright then, I expect you to be here early tomorrow, then. See ya, kiddo."

Link nodded farewell and walked out of the ranch and through Ordon Village. Many of the families, who were preparing their dinners and eating them outside due to the exceptional weather, greeted Link and invited him to eat with them. He declined most of the invitations but helped himself to a piece of Rusl's pumpkin cake. Even though he was notorious for being very tough, he was also a great cook and made some of the best pumpkin cake in Hyrule.

When he got back to his house, he sat down on his deck and pulled out a cucco meat sandwich. Watching the town he loved so much as he ate all seemed right with the world. When he was finished eating, belly stuffed with all sorts of good grub, he leaned back and retired to watching the blue sky darken slightly.

Then something caught his eye: a streak of red and gray hurtling across the sky. Link stood up to get a better look but stumbled back down when what seemed like the entire earth was shaking, and was nearly blinded when the world turned white for a split second. White was replaced with a fiery orange glow and Link stared, terrified, at a plume of what seemed to be fire and smoke rising into air, taking the form of a mushroom. Screams of terror rang throughout Ordon and it took everything in Link's soul to stay calm. He ran into his house and grabbed foodstuffs, his lantern, and, for good measure, his sword. He didn't know what this was, but he didn't want to take any chances. He began to head for the cellar on his property when he heard several voices, all pleading, "Wait for us, Link!"

Most of the Ordonian families were heading his way. Link held open the cellar door for them, then ran to get the rest. He slammed hard into the ground when the earth began to quake again. He looked up and panicked when he saw another streak heading right in Ordon's general direction. The people in the cellar either beckoned for Link to come back or began to scream bloody murder when they realized they were the next to be hit with whatever curse this was. Link struggled back to the cellar and grabbed Rusl's hand to get back underground. But he was too late.

Everything went white. Link felt blinded and helpless. All he could hear was a deadly chorus of tortured screams; a giant explosion that assaulted his ears; the sound of burning.

And then everything grew still, including Link.

**~Feedback is welcomed! I hope you like it, I'm intrested in where my mind will take it... I've already got some good ideas. Thanks!~**


End file.
